


Those Left Behind

by Jewsters1986



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Follows the Manga, Military Police, One Shot, cadet corps life, mentions of puberty, survey corps, teasing about masturbation, this was a total brain fart lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewsters1986/pseuds/Jewsters1986
Summary: Nile, Erwin, Mike and Reader were as thick as thieves during their years in the Cadet Corps.However when they split up after graduation, two of their number are tragically killed and theones left behind mourn their loss.





	Those Left Behind

**Time.  
Life’s most precious commodity.  
It can drag out slowly, or pass in the blink of an eye.  
It may give you an opportunity to be with those you care about the most in one instant, or rob you of precious moments you could spend with them in another.  
Memories are made and forged into it forever, a day, a month, a year...these are the prominent features of time that cement those memories into the hearts and minds of those who make them...**  
  
 _“Hey f/n!”  
“Well if it isn’t my three favourite boys!”  
Looking up from the book she was currently reading, a young h/l h/c haired female cadet turned her e/c eyed gaze towards the source of the voice that was calling her and smiled warmly, however this expression soon changed a moment later to one of confusion at the sight that greeted her.  
“Um, what exactly are you doing? Why are you all wearing scarves to cover your mouths?”  
“We need to ask you something.” Came the first slightly muffled reply from a male with scraggy black hair and narrow hazel eyes.   
“Oh good grief!” Groaned f/n, closing her book and rubbing a hand over her face. “If this is about the game of “snog, marry or kick off the wall” I was playing with the girls last night...I wouldn’t snog or marry any of you! I’d feel like I was committing incest! You three are like brothers to me...Oh and for the record, I wouldn’t kick any of you off the top of Wall Maria either!”  
The blonde male stood on the right hand side of the black haired male chuckled, his icy blue eyes narrowing, while the third, a dark blonde haired male with narrow green eyes simply snorted in amusement.  
“Yeah we wouldn’t snog or marry you either!” Scoffed the black haired male, folding his arms rather haughtily.  
“Nile, we all know the reason you won’t snog me is because you masturbate feverishly to thought of that barmaid Marie in The Horse and Rose!”   
“What?” Shrieked Nile, hazel eyes widening in horror as the other two males started laughing.   
“Sweetie, I can hear you from the female cabin!” She teased, smirking rather evilly. “If you tug it any harder you’re gonna rip it off!”  
“Sh-shut up!”  
“F/n, we need a favour.” Said the light blonde haired male. “We need you to judge who has the most hair on their face.”  
“Not really much competition there Erwin.” F/n giggled, cocking her head to one side. “Your eyebrows are the hairiest things in the entire cadet corps!”   
“Heh, she’s got a point!” Snickered Nile, glad that the focus was momentarily taken away from him.   
Erwin frowned, his thick dark eyebrows furrowing slightly.  
“Wait, when you say most hair on their face…” Her e/c eyes widening a little more when she caught on to what they were talking about. “Are you guys trying to grow beards?”  
“Well we are sixteen!” Shrugged Nile. “It’s part of being a man!”  
“Huh, that would explain the scarves. Okay then, drop them and let me have a look.”  
Doing as they were asked, the three males removed the thick wooly material from their faces and waited patiently.  
Standing up and approaching them, f/n started with Erwin.  
Humming thoughtfully, she leaned in close and thoroughly examined his mouth, chin and cheeks.  
“Well the only hair I can find on your face is your eyebrows!” She mused, raising her hands and stroking the smooth skin of his cheeks. “Oh no wait...three hairs on your chin.”  
Moving on to Nile, she squinted slightly and studied his top lip before turning her attention to his chin.   
“Okay, I can see at least three hairs on your top lip and two on your chin.”  
“Told you I was hairier!”   
Rolling her eyes, f/n moved to stand in front of the other male.   
“Um Mike, can you squat down a little please? I’m gonna strain my neck otherwise.”  
The dark blonde male nodded and bent his knees, lowering himself to eye level.   
“Bloody hell! Did that last growth spurt affect your hair follicles or something?”  
Nile and Erwin exchanged a frown before looking towards their fellow cadets.  
“Mike you’ve near enough got a full moustache already!” Gasped f/n, blinking in disbelief and running the tips of her fingers over the fine dark hairs that lined her friend’s upper lip. “Nothing on your chin yet, but your top lip could rival Erwin’s eyebrows!”  
Mike snorted and grinned, standing up straight.   
“So does this mean I win then?” He queried.  
“Only by a merry mile, but you already knew that didn’t you?” Stepping back, she folded her arms and regarded each of them in turn. “You three just wanted to show off the fact that you’ve all finally started puberty!”  
“Hmph, you're a fine one to talk!” Snapped Nile, pointing an accusatory finger at her  chest. “You were as flat as a washboard three years ago, now look at you...those things practically appeared overnight!”  
“Quit looking at my breasts you pervert!” Screamed f/n, quickly pulling her jacket closed.  
Erwin and Mike chuckled, however they soon stopped when f/n’s normally soft e/c eyes narrowed dangerously.   
“You coming to get lunch?” Asked Mike, sniffing the air for a moment before speaking again. “If we’re quick we can get over there before everyone else does.”  
“What’s on the menu today?”   
“Potato soup and sourdough bread.”  
“Yeah lunch sounds good, I’m starving.” Agreed f/n. “So since tonight is our last night before the graduation ceremony, how about we go out for one last drink before we become fully fledged soldiers?”  
“As long as we go to The Horse and Rose.” Nodded Erwin, earning him a dark glare from Nile.  
“Erwin we all know you fancy Marie as well.” Giggled f/n, walking away towards the dining cabin.  
The blonde male swallowed hard, nervously facing down the angry glare from Nile as Mike followed f/n and left the two love rivals behind…  
_  
 **Life.  
You only get one chance at it.  
What you do with it is up to you.  
Some will sail through without a care in the world, it will be easy and fun...while others will work hard through the difficult and trying times, desperately striving to make a difference not only for themselves, but those around them.  
The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step, but choosing which path to follow...that is what determines the course and destination of each individual...  
**  
 _The night of the graduation ceremony was soon upon the members of the cadet corps._  
 _Gathering on the parade square, F/n, Mike, Nile and Erwin all stood proud and to attention in the front row, accompanied by six other cadets who had also made it into the top ten._  
 _"Your top ten graduates are as follows." Shouted the commandant, reading the names from a clipboard. "Position one, Mike Zacharius. Position two, Erwin Smith. Position three, Nile Dok. Position four, f/n l/n. Position five..."_  
 _It was nearly impossible for f/n to fight back the proud smile that was currently trying to force its way onto her features._  
 _The fact that her hard work had managed to gain her a place in the top ten, even managing to scrape her way into the top five, sent a rush of pure adrenaline through her veins. Her parents were going to be so proud of her, they had always wanted her to follow in her father's footsteps and join the Military Police ever since she mentioned wanting to become a soldier._  
 _Now, thanks to her being placed in the top ten, that opportunity had been granted to her and she intended to make full use of it._  
 _However she wasn't entirely sure that her friends would be so easily swayed._  
 _Nile, Erwin and Mike had all expressed a wish to join the Survey Corps, the most dangerous regiment a cadet could choose._  
 _These brave soldiers ventured out into the titan's territory to face them head on, many never returned...and of those that did, most were injured, missing limbs or suffered from mental damage that left them a shadow of their former selves._  
 _She had a huge respect for anyone who was brave enough to choose this path, but it wasn't for her._  
 _As far as she was concerned, her destiny was with the Military Police._  
 _She had chosen her path, now all she had to do was follow it._  
  
 _With the parade dismissed, the newly graduated cadets were permitted time to say their goodbyes before being sent back to their cabins._  
 _Tomorrow morning, they would be sent off to their new headquarters where they would live and serve as soldiers under their chosen regiments._  
 _"Congratulations on placing first Mike!" Smiled f/n, hugging the tall male's broad waist and resting her head on his firm chest. "I wish you guys would change your mind about joining the Survey Corps though, I don't want to wake up one day to the news that you've been eaten."_  
 _Mike smiled and raised a hand, gently patting her head and looking towards the other two members of their little group._  
 _"I think we can actually do some good in the Survey Corps." Said Erwin firmly, folding his arms and watching as f/n pulled away from Mike and embraced Nile next. "We're the top three, that must count for something."_  
 _"Actually...I'm not going to be joining the Survey Corps."_  
 _"What?" Gasped f/n, pulling away from the dark haired male and staring up at him._  
 _"I'm joining the Military Police instead." Declared Nile, holding his head high. "I have a chance at being with Marie, I don't want to put that in jeopardy."_  
 _Mike raised an eyebrow, while Erwin simply frowned._  
 _"I don't expect you two to understand." Continued Nile. "You don't have any loved ones that would be waiting for you to come home, I can't live with the guilt that Marie would have to run the risk of something happening to me out there. What if we got married and had children? She'd be a widow trying to raise a family alone...I can't do that to her."_  
 _E/c eyed gaze nervously flitting between her friends, f/n swallowed hard and waited for one of them to speak. This was going to be their last night together and the last thing she wanted was for them to part on bad terms._  
 _They had been as thick as thieves since they all joined the cadet corps three years ago, a strong bond had formed between them and she didn't want it to be severed over something so trivial as a change of heart._  
 _"Very well." Nodded Erwin, finally breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over them. "Then I wish you both luck in the Military Police."_  
 _"Thanks Erwin."_  
 _Holding out a hand, Nile afforded the blonde male a small smile when he took it._  
 _Waiting until the two males had finished, f/n then stepped forward and embraced Erwin the way she had Nile and Mike._  
 _"Be carefull out there." She choked, fighting back her tears as the loud tolling of the camp bell signalled that it was now time for everyone to return to their cabins._  
 _"We'll write to you as often as we can." Said Mike lowly. "Let us know where you get posted to."_  
 _"We will." She answered, breaking the tender embrace with Erwin and smiling sadly. "We'll all have to meet up for drinks again when you're granted leave, then you can tell us all about the world beyond the walls."_  
 _Choking back a sob, f/n slowly walked away in the direction of the female cabin, feeling her heart break at the idea that this might be the last time she ever saw them..._  
  
 **Death.  
It comes to all eventually.  
Whether you are ready to greet it or not, it shows no mercy. Sometimes it is quick and painless, glorious and celebrated through sacrifice...other times, it is slow and painful.  
The ones that are left behind mourn the loss: A friend, a family member, a comrade...death cares not for social status or rank, for all are equal when it is their time to pass from the world.  
However, though a person dies, the memories they made  live on through those who are left behind.  
So as long as they are remembered, they are never truly gone...**  
  
 _Many years passed since the graduation ceremony and as time passed by, life took the four close friends down different paths._  
 _Nile and f/n were posted to the Stohess District Military Police branch, where many years later, Nile became the commander of the regiment and promoted f/n to the rank of Section Commander._  
 _He also married the love of his life Marie, starting a family with her as he had hoped he would._  
 _F/n chose to dedicate herself to her duty, slowly working her way up the chain of command to Squad Leader before being promoted to Section Commander when Nile was named as the new Commander._  
 _She was thrilled to serve as his second in command, bringing the honour she sought to her family and making them proud of her._  
 _Erwin and Mike excelled with their choice to join the Survey Corps._  
 _When Commander Keith Shadis announced he was stepping down after the unexpected fall of Wall Maria, Erwin was named as his successor and just as Nile had done with f/n, he promoted Mike to Section Commander and made him his second in command._  
 _It was amazing to the four of them how, despite choosing different paths in life, their achievements seemed to run parallel to each other._  
 _However, with the fall of Wall Maria, it became clear that their days of reminiscing over a few drinks in The Horse and Rose tavern with Mike and Erwin after an expedition were now long gone, condemned to become nothing more than a distant memory of happier times..._  
  
Leaning back in his seat, Nile read through the letter that had arrived that morning and narrowed his hazel eyes.  
The dangerous operation to retake Wall Maria and seal the breach in Shiganshina had been a success, but as expected, this came with a heavy price.  
Of the two hundred soldiers that made up the Survey Corps regiment, only nine returned alive.   
"You damned fool Erwin!" Growled Nile, shaking his head and sighing in disdain.   
"That's all you have to say?" Came an angry voice from behind him, shaking with both pain and rage.  
"What else am I supposed to say f/n?" He questioned. "They knew what they were getting themselves into when they chose to join the Survey Corps."  
F/n turned on her heels, tears stinging her e/c eyes as she stared down at the commander.  
"They sacrificed their lives for humanity! Mike's body was never found after the breach of Wall Rose and Erwin continued to lead the scouts into battle despite losing his arm...what the hell have we ever done with our sorry lives?"  
Nile flinched under her interrogating tone and clenched his fists, crumpling the letter in the process.  
"Premier Zackly has ordered a memorial service be held in their honour, the queen will also be in attendance."  
"Oh whoop de fucking do!" Scoffed f/n, a humourless smirk tugging at her lips. "A memorial service, what good will that do? It's not going to bring them back!"  
"You think I don't know that?" Snarled Nile, standing up and turning to confront his second in command. "We incurred losses too remember? When the female titan rampaged through Stohess and when several of our soldiers assisted in the operation to recover that Jaeger brat...or did you forget that Erwin sacrificed all of them as well as his own soldiers without a second thought?"  
F/n swallowed hard and looked him straight in the eye.  
"I'm not completely heartless." Muttered Nile, folding his arms. "Of course I'm upset that Erwin and Mike are gone, they were our friends...our brothers."  
Averting her gaze, f/n turned back to the window that overlooked the parade square of the Stohess Military Police branch.  
"Listen f/n, it's just the two of us left now..." Sighed Nile. "I don't want to fall out with you over this, but Erwin and Mike are dead. There's nothing we can do about it."  
"I know and I don't want to fall out with you over this either...we knew this day might come, but..."  
"Nothing could've prepared us for it."  
"Exactly."  
Silence engulfed the large office, descending over the two senior officers like a thick ominous fog on a cold winter morning.  
"Listen." Began Nile, cautiously starting to speak again. "Why don't you join me for a drink later? We can raise a glass to Erwin and Mike, maybe reminisce about old times while we're at it."  
Raising her eyebrows at this suggestion, f/n nodded and allowed a small smile to tug at her lips.   
"Yeah, sure. That sounds like a great idea."  
"It's settled then." Said Nile firmly. "Here, tonight after duty ends. I'll supply the wine."  
"Why wait?" Giggled f/n deviously. "I say we crack open that good whiskey Marie sent you for your birthday!"  
Allowing a smirk to pull at his thin lips, Nile pulled open the large top drawer underneath his desk and took out a large bottle of dark brown liquid and two plain glass tumblers.  
Pouring each of them a shot, he replaced the lid on the bottle and handed one of them to f/n before picking up the remaining one.  
"So what are we drinking to?" He inquired.   
"To Erwin and Mike." She declared. "Gone, but not forgotten."  
"Gone but not forgotten." Repeated Nile, clinking his tumbler with f/n's and downing the contents in one gulp as she followed suit.  
  
 **As time passes and life moves on, those who are gone live on through the memories of those left behind.  
Passed on through the generations in the form of stories from history, as long as they are remembered...they will never truly die. **


End file.
